Little Kumari
by notsohardnow
Summary: Hiei loses his memory and acts like a child again. Its up to Kurama to save him, and only he can do so. YaoiShonenai angst fic. Hiei is very OOC. Please R&R its only my second fic.


**Fic #2 this is going really well. i hope this to have two chapters, or maybe even three! Teehee.  
Okay this is a yaoi/shonen-ai/angst fic between Hiei and Kurama. Please review kindly, thank you.**

(Kurama's POV):  
**

* * *

**

I was leaning over the sink in my kitchen, my hands wrapped in a towel and busily at work drying some of the cups in my strainer after I had just finished the dishes. My sink had been piled high with dishes from the past two nights, Yusuke and Kuwabara had spent the night twice and I had to use brute-force to get them out. Not that they minded, of course, but I'm sure it will be a long time until they decide to spend another night without my consent. It was while I was doing these meaningless chores that I had grown accustomed to doing in my mothers home. Yes, I had finally mved out, and mother was constantly checking in on me. It was at that moment that my mind gave me the slightest of luxuires: I began to remember Hiei.

My little Kumari, all thin and cute. His giant red eyes, full of curiosity and content. My baby. My firefly. I love him more than anything, funny, though, we only recently admited to one-another our love. Well, let's not lie, shall we? Its been six months, Hiei and I have never kissed. Not once. He's shy, thats all, he's scared of what might happen he was always put-down and hurt when he was little but old hurts never go away. Not ones like that, but thats why I'm here. He went away for a few days, something about Mukuro wanting to see him, I hope nothing bad had happened.

Then I feel a familiar ki. Is it his ki? It must be, Yusuke has just left, so had Kuwababra. I breathed a sigh of relief at knowing my little kumari was coming home, I hastened to the door. Just as I opened it all hope seemed to die. There stood Yusuke, his chocolate eyes clouded, I beckoned for him to come in, not wanting to seem rude I asked him why he looked so sad. He sighed and looked at me. Then...

"Kurama, I found Hiei... he was lying on the ground a couple of blocks away, he looks pretty bad. His clothes are muddy and practically torn off his body... he's got a note clutched in his hand. I couldn't make out what it said I only got a glance at it." Yusuke sighed and my world came crashing down!

My baby, my firefly, my Hiei! What? How? But I couldn't tell Yusuke about Hiei and I, so I looked at him trying not to look terrified and miserable. "Why are you telling me? Hiei and I are friends but..."

he interrupted me "Cut the shit Kurama! Kuwababra and I may not be as smart as you are but we're not idiots. Look, Hiei's always had a thing for you, you know? I knew that and I know you two are finally... y'know... a thing."

I blinked at his knowledge "Well maybe you aren't so dumb Yusuke..." I silently wallowed in humiliation "...but what is of Hiei?"

"Kuwabara is bringing him, I didn't want you to see him like this... he doesn't remember anyone Kurama. He's bawling like a baby and he's terrified. I only got a glance at the note, he's holding it to him like its a wounded animal or something. I just wanted to warn you."

I nodded, truly grateful, then there was a knock on the door. Yusuke shoved me into the easy chair by the television and ran to it. As soon as it opened I heard Hiei's horrified wails. I went to run for him but Yusuke stopped me just as I saw the one I adored. Kuwabara had him cradled in his arms, at one time gently, but the flailing from my little kumari made him tighten his grip. I wanted to hold him, soothe him but Yuskue kept me firmly in place. Then Kuwabara was in front of me, his arms open so I could take the kumari. Just looking at him I knew he was in pain, maybe not physical but emotional pain. For Hiei, I was terrified, but maybe there was enough terror in that little body for the both of us.

I took him in my arms, "Sshh little one" I whispered in his ear, he kept screaming, the hirouski jems he cries falling to the floor making dull thuds on the carpet. I took him over to the couch and sat him on my lap he continued to scream and cry, all the mussels in his body tensing at the "unfamiliar" position. It wounded me he was even frightened of me, and even more so that his cries only increased after I sat him down this way. I often held him like this, he always liked it.

His fist, the one holding a yellowed peice of paper came at me, I let him punch me. I felt my nose begin to bleed, but I did not yell at him, or flinch. For a moment his cries ceased and then all at once his limbs stopped flailing. I looked down at him, his eyes were wide with fear, though they were watering, runny and red I saw my Hiei in them. His lips trembling, I still did not move my arms to stop the flow of blood. He had not hit me hard, nor on purpose so I was not bleeding that badly. Hesitantly I noticed his little hands were inching up to my face, he wiped away the blood from my upper lip.

He let out a sob and looked at me then he whispered in a barely audible voice, "I'm sorry"

I hugged him and he flinched but then relaxed "It's okay my fire-baby, its okay. Sshh no more tears," I whispered in his ear so only he heard, his little fists clutched my shirt, and as he slowly started to sob again he fell asleep. I looked up at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were crying as well. I smiled at them.

"Will the shrimp be okay?" Kuwabara asked me

I nodded "I'll take care of him, you two can go home..." I went to get up but Hiei whimpered, with a soft smile I settled back down "...forgive me for not seeing you out, but it seems he won't have me moving."

Yusuke nodded "Its cool man. Call me when you get the chance"

I nodded "I'll keep you informed"

The two left and I was alone. His soft features relaxed and calmed, his eyes shut and no tears fell. His lips were opened slightly so I saw his front teeth, I smiled. All was silent but his soft breathing, so I was left alone waiting for him to awaken.


End file.
